Oh Star
by wittychocolate
Summary: Logan and Carlos spend a night on the beach to watch a meteor shower.


A/N: Uhh. I'm still alive? I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in these past (three? four?) months. I know that there is no excuse for my absence and I promise to make up for it. I'll be updating Stuck and Medicine Man sometime this week, hopefully as soon as my finals are over and I can finally start on my summer vacation.

Just wanted to take a break from studying and this happened.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.

* * *

Logan wrapped his arms around himself as he and Carlos stepped out of the car. The cool ocean breeze didn't even seem to bother Carlos, though. "I'm still not happy with this, 'litos." Carlos chuckled as he knew that it was only a matter of time before Logan voiced his opinion about their little outing. "The doctor said-"

"Screw what the doctor said." Carlos interrupted his boyfriend with a playful nudge. "I've been discharged and there's nothing he can do about it." He saw Logan roll his eyes, but thankfully dropped the subject.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Carlos asked as he lied down on the sand and looked at the sky, the sunset painting it a beautiful shade of orange, with a few stars already being visible. He turned to face Logan, already lying beside him, and saw his boyfriend nod.

They spent what could have been an eternity there, listening to the waves and the seagulls; perfectly content with spending time with each other. When Carlos turned to look at Logan again, he saw that the other man had fallen asleep. He felt his heart constrict and his eyes began to water. He took a deep breath and strengthened his resolve. He had to be strong for the both of them.

* * *

It was already dark when Logan woke up from his nap. He woke up to seeing Carlos stare at him. "Is there something on my face?" Logan asked as he stifled a yawn.

"No, 'm just gonna miss staring at it." Carlos smiled sadly.

"Please don't say things like that, 'litos. The doctor said-" Logan sat up and grabbed Carlos' hand.

"I think I know my own body better than the doctor, Logie." Carlos kissed Logan's knuckles and wiped away the tears away that were falling from Logan's eyes.

"Are you giving up?" Logan whispered, the words drowned out by the sound of the waves. Carlos would probably haven't heard it if he wasn't paying attention to Logan.

"Of course not. I'm just really tired Logie."

"I knew that we should have stayed home. There are more meteor showers that we could catch when you're fully recovered..." Carlos smiled sadly at how unsure Logan sounded. It was as if he was convincing himself rather than Carlos.

"But none of them would be the same, Logie. I mean it's our anniversary." Logan chuckled at that. He always knew how much of a hopeless romantic Carlos was. "You know how much I've always dreamt of spending our anniversary under falling stars. Please let me have this, Logan."

"Do you want to for a short walk?" Logan smiled as he stood up, hand outstretched to pull Carlos up.

"It'd be my pleasure."

* * *

They walked for quite some distance, shoes already removed for quite some time, and feet already wet from the waves. When Carlos started panting and wheezing, Logan offered to take a break. "The meteor shower is supposed to start soon, anyways."

They sat a few steps away from the shore, where the waves wouldn't get them wet. They sat there side by side, waiting for the first star to fall down from the sky.

"What are you going to wish for, Logie?" Carlos asked as he rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"You already know what, Carlos." Logan replied as he wrapped his arm around Carlos.

"Humor me."

"I wish that you'd get better. That I get to spend more time with you." Carlos turned away from Logan, no longer able to keep himself composed and strong for the both of them. He wanted nothing more to get a few more years with Logan. To have more nights spent like this.

Logan started crying as well. He made Carlos look at him and kissed his tears away. "What about you, luv? What are you wishing for?"

"I want to say that I wish for the same thing as you do," Carlos smiled bitterly as he wiped tears from his eyes, "but I already know that it's not going to happen. That's why I wish you'd find someone else to love when I'm finally gone. I wish that you'd learn to move on and let someone else into your life."

"Carlos-"

"You have got to promise that you will move on. Make a dying man's wish come true." Logan didn't answer but simply kissed Carlos. When they pulled away from each other, Logan offered to carry Carlos back to the car.

Carlos fell asleep in Logan's arms.

Carlos never woke up.

* * *

Logan smiled when he finally got to Carlos' grave. It's been four years since that night on the beach, and he could still recall every detail about that night. It's already fall, and Logan loved this time of year because the leaves reminded him so much of Carlos. "Beautiful even in death," Logan thought.

Logan sat down beside the grave and closed his eyes, listening to the birds and the wind. Sometimes he'd like to pretend that this was Carlos' way of talking to him. When the breeze had stopped and the birds fell silent, Logan thought of this as his turn to talk.

"I'm going to introduce someone to you today." Logan started talking. "It took us a while but I think Camille is finally ready to meet you." At that moment, the birds started to sing again. Logan smiled, thinking that Carlos approved. "We were supposed to go here together, but then I wanted some alone time with you first."

Logan then went on and on how perfect Camille was, and how Carlos would have loved her if he ever got to meet her when he was still alive.

Logan saw a car park on the road nearest to Carlos' grave. He saw James and Kendall step out of the car with a little girl in tow. Once the little girl had seen Logan, she began to run towards him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the little girl cried out. Logan picked her up and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead

"Hi there, pumpkin. Were you a good girl while Uncle James and Uncle Kendall took care of you? " The little girl nodded and flashed a grin.

"Daddy, do I get to meet Papa now?"

"Yes, Camille. That's him, right there." Logan pointed at Carlos' headstone and couldn't help but notice that the birds and the wind were silent again. Logan placed Camille back on the ground and the little girl went running towards the headstone. The three of them went and followed her at a slower pace.

"How are you holding up, bud?" James asked as he thumped Logan at the back.

"Fine, all things considered. Thanks for taking care of her. You know how I get at this time of year."

"Don't mention it." Kendall replied. "She's practically our daughter as well." Logan smiled at his two best friends before freezing into place at the sight of Camille hugging the headstone.

"Daddy, come on!" Camille yelled as she looked at him. "Papa says he wants to hold the both of us." Logan felt his body move and hugged Camille and the headstone.

Up to his dying day, Logan would swear that he heard a whisper from the wind.

"I love you"

* * *

A/N: I hope this made you sad as much as it made me sad.

Reviews are forever appreciated and loved.


End file.
